Two Bands, One Love
by Adeladaine
Summary: In a world similar to ours, The Capulets and Montagues are two rival bands. When the Montagues fall from glory, the Capulets rise in fame. What happens when both families have a child, and by a bizzare twist of fate meet?
1. Twist of Fate

So, this is a RomeoXJuliet story...

Definitely not a oneshot!

Hope you enjoy!!!

________________________________________________________________________

_The Capulets and Montagues...two rival bands, each with their own loyal fans..._

_When a scandal causes the Montagues to fall from popularity, the Capulets rise as the Montagues fall._

_What happens fifty years later, when the rich and wealthy Capulets have a daughter, and at the same time the scorned and harrowed Montagues have a son, and both meet in a strange twist of fate?_

_This is their story..._

*****************

**In the Capulet Stadium**

"Juliet-sama! Where are you?? It's almost time for your concert!!!"

Inside a closet, a youthful teenage girl hid, scribbling away in a diary...

{_I'm Juliet, a 20 year old popstar, singing in the widely popular band, "Capulets". This is my life, going to concerts, hanging with my friends, and working hard to live up to my parents standards._}

The girl closed the diary and, walking out, was immediately swept into a elaborate dressing room. As stylists quickly arranged her beautiful red locks and applied makeup on her creamy skin, the girl, Juliet, gave a long, desolate sigh.

She slipped on her concert clothes: a skimpy red, off-the-shoulder shirt, a burgundy cape and a pair of black leggings and crimson boots. Grabbing her black, finger-less gloves, Juliet dashed on stage.

Rushing into the bright lights, Juliet sprang on stage, and started the show.

"Hey! It's great to see you all again! I hope you enjoy this week's concert! Wishing you a happy holiday, we'll be starting with _Blue Wind_!"

_The blue wind, it ruffles your hair_

_I don't know if I can let go_

_Cause your love, I just can't share..._

Juliet crooned into the mic slowly building her voice and adding a layer of innocence to the song...

_You told me that day_

_As the blue wind blows by_

_That none else had made you feel this way!!!!_

As the crowd screamed, she swept off her cape and belted out, with the screaming of the guitars behind her...

_You told me we'd last forever_

_That even the blue wind couldn't tear us apart_

_Our bonds broken? Never!_

_Blue Wind..._

_Blue Wind..._

_Blue Wind..._

_Blue Wind..._

_Blue Wind..._

_A Couple Hours Later..._

In the dressing room, Juliet wiped off the sweat dotting her limbs as she listened to her mother/manager talked.

"Juliet, my dear...Your songs are amazing, they've even hit the number one spot on the pop charts! We'll be extending your tour for another six concerts, which, if their as great as this one, should be a huge success!!!"

Juliet sighed...As usual, her mother cared more for her success the Juliet herself. Standing up, she put on some normal clothes, pinned up her hair and walked out. The outfit accented her smallness, but nature had given her a very smexy body.

"I'm going out... I'll come back in an hour."

******************************

**In a Small Rundown Stadium**

"Are you ready, folks?!!?"

A MC screamed into the mic as a group of fans stood inside the stadium.

Backstage, a hard-faced teen sat in a swivel chair, as his hair was carefully gelled and styled into shape. Slipping on a torn leather jacket over a bare muscular chest, he put on his torn jeans, a silver chain and a pair of running shoes. For a moment the hard face relaxed as it stared into space...

{_I'm Romeo, a 20 year rockstar singing in the fallen band, Montague. This is my life, going to concerts, hanging with my friends, and working hard to live up to my parents standards._}

Romeo quickly ran onto stage, and strumming his guitar, yelled into the mic...

"Let's ROCK, people! We're starting with an all-time favourite, _Falling Red_!!"

_Falling in a different direction, separated from your love._

_The drops of red, that spill from your lips,_

_They call for me to come!!!_

The volume increased, and with a screech from the guitar, he sighed into the mic, and begin with the chorus.

_Everything I do, is totally wrong to you..._

_Yet I can't stop loving you..._

_For with each kiss, There are drops of..._

_FALLING RED_

_FALLING RED_

_FALLING RED_

_falling red..._

_A Couple of Hours Later_

Backstage, Romeo wrapped a towel around his body, and stepping into the shower, he let the hot water soothe his tired body. His blue locks of hair were plastered to his fore head as he stepped out of the shower, and put on some clothes. His lean, muscular body was evident underneath a normal outfit. Covering his blue hair underneath a cap, he walked out...

"I'm going out, I'll be back in an hour..."

******************************

**On an Empty Street**

Romeo and Juliet were both walking along the same street, and unbeknownst to then, a twist of fate would cause their families to meet again.

Juliet, who was ahead of Romeo, was lost in her thoughts. As she stepped out onto the street, the streetlight turned green.

"_**BEEP, BEEP!!!**_"

Romeo quickly pulled Juliet back, wrapping her small body in his arms.

"Are you OK?"

Romeo's concerned tone struck a chord in Juliet's body and suddenly aware of the danger she had been in, she burst into soft sobs...

________________________________________________________________________

Ok, hope you enjoyed!

I'm hoping for some reviews for this one, and if I get some good ones, I'll happily update this.

Thanks and please review!! :3


	2. Destined Meeting

Ok I'm adding another chapter to this...

Sorry for not updating earlier. I would love for some reviews, but not that many people read Romeo X Juliet. *_sigh_*

Hope you enjoy! I know I do. ;3

________________________________________________________________________

**At the Street**

"Are you OK?"

Romeo's concerned tone suddenly struck a chord in Juliet's body, and suddenly she burst into small sobs.

"Umm..."

Romeo had no idea what to do. Here was this small (and incredibly cute) girl, freaking out in his arms, and now....

"T-t-thanks _*hic* *sniffle*_ S-s-orry for causing trouble..._ *hic* *sniffle*_"

Juliet looked up into her saviour's face with grateful eyes.

"What's your name, mister?"

Romeo paused for a moment. He wasn't supposed to tell people his name, for fear they would remember the scandal that had brought the Montagues down so many years before. But looking into the large and beautiful eyes of the girl cradled in his arms, he told her the truth.

"I'm Romeo. You are...??"

"Oh..Umm.."

The same thing applied to Juliet. Because of her infinite stardom, she was careful to always wear her hair differently on stage, and never reveal her name when outside. But, he.._Romeo_...was her saviour, and she knew she couldn't lie...

"I'm Juliet."

They smiled at each other. For both, It was love at first sight.

But, they came from different worlds. One a famous popstar, with a huge fortune and heir to a mighty empire. The other, a loved rockstar, with a dark family past and heir to a ruined life.

Both didn't know each other's last name..and for good reason.

**Flashback-Fifty Years Before...In the Capulet Mansion**

_"Mr. Montague...What are you doing here?"_

_A young Capulet serving maid was walking down the hall, when the leader of the Montague family and group ran in._

_The man did not reply, and taking a deep breath, he screamed at the heavens._

_"Where are you, CAPULET!! Come down here, you coward!"_

_And whipping out a pistol, the man shot two times in the air, terrifying the young maid._

_The leader of the Capulets walked down._

_"What in the world?"_

_"Explain your self, Capulet! I found my only daughter dead, while my son was protected by my DEAD WIFE'S BODY!!"_

_The Montague shook with grief, his face white, and eyes hard._

_"Next to the blood, I found a emblem. IT WAS YOUR FAMILY'S!! WHY? WHY?"_

_The Capulet shook._

_"You tell me to explain? I and all of my family have been gone from here for a month, in vacation in the tropics! It was not us!"_

_"Perhaps not...But for now, I will hold you responsible..."_

_And raising his gun, the Montague shot the Capulet twice, before turning the gun on himself._

_This was the scandal that __**shocked**__ the world, and left the Montagues in scandal. The Capulets were innocent and so were the Montagues. So who had caused such a tragedy? Who would have gained from this scandal?_

_There were many who would, for if the two families had joined, the two bands become one, the Capulets and Montagues would have ruled the music world..._

**Flashback Over-The Streets**

''Well, Thank you!"

Juliet placed a lily in his hands.

"It's my favourite flower."

The two separated and walked their respective paths, but then, Romeo turned around.

"Will I see you again?"

He looked back and hoped, for he had already fallen in love with the cute girl that he had saved.

"Perhaps...Let's meet again at the cafe tomorrow, if that's OK? At 9?"

Juliet was in love too. She wanted to be held again by those warm and strong arms.

Romeo nodded, and turned around. Both went their separate ways.

**At the Capulet Mansion**

"Darling, we're going to be late for the ball! Come and get into your dress."

Juliet sighed as she slipped on a beautiful red silk dress. Off the shoulder and a amazing waistline, Juliet looked beautiful.

She brushed her hair smooth and, placing a lily in her hair along with a delicate hair band, she walked down the carpet and entered the limo.

**At the Montague Loft**

"Hurry up Romeo! We're going to be late."

Sighing, Romeo slipped on a tux with a lily in a buttonhole. He looked HAWT! (and smexy!!:D)

He geled his hair carefully and stepping out into the cold night air, he entered the mini limo.

**At the Royal Daser Hall**

Juliet stepped out of the limo and entered the hall. It was a magnificent hall, but it's beauty was lost to Juliet. She was dreaming of the boy who saved her..._Romeo_...

**Five Minutes Later**

Romeo stepped out of the mini-limo and immediately bumped into this incredibly smexy woman.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

The woman turned around. It was Juliet.

"Romeo...?"

He grinned. Stepping forward, he gave her a quick hug.

"Wow...Fancy meeting you here...Juliet...You look AMAZING!"

"I do?"

She twirled around with a shy smile. She looked stunning and Romeo was slowly falling for her in a way that would affect them both forever.

"You look great too!"

Romeo smiled. He was pretty handsome...

Taking her hand, he pulled her onto the dance floor.

"May I?"

Blushing, Juliet nodded.

The two began to dance, and eventually, they forgot all except them two. Dancing in a timeless reality, with only them.

They were the most beautiful couple there, and all who saw were touched by the two dancers, enjoying their small moment.

The bell tolled twelve. The ball was over.

"Goodbye..."

"Goodbye, Romeo!"

The two looked longingly at each other. Suddenly their moment was shattered. The two were famous singers and their lives were busy, but the two would meet again. It was no coincidence that had brought them together.

"Hurry Juliet! We haven't got time!"

Her manager rushed her into the limo, and they sped away. But if one had stayed to watch, they would have seen Juliet's head turn, as if to see if Romeo was still there...

Romeo stared longingly at the leaving limo. He sighed.

"Romeo, get yor head outa the clouds! Hurry up, boy!"

He turned and walked away into the darkness.

**The Next Morning-Juliets Bedroom**

"You have got to be kidding....It's raining...and today was to be my only free day with ROMEO!!!"

Juliet sighed. She turned to her closet and picked out that day's outfit. She put on a low pair of cut of jeans, ripped at the hem, and a red tank top showing her belly. She put a lily in her hair, and mustering her courage, she walked down the stairs, and ran outside.

Sadly, in her hurry and concentration she had forgot her umbrella...She was soaking wet, but still smoking hot.

"Dang...But I'll be late if I change........UGH. I hope he doesn't mind."

**Romeo's Bedroom**

""BEEP,BEEP"

"Ugh..."

Romeo slid off his bed and into the shower. Half-asleep, he washed off the morning sweat and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stumbling into his room, he walked wrote into the calendar, where today was circled in bright red.

"OMG!! Today's our date, what should I wear, what should I wear, what should I wear..."

He slipped on a pair of black baggy pants and a blue t-shirt that accented his muscularity and smexy body.

Running downstairs and outside, he didn't even know it was raining till it actually soaked him through.

"Oh crud. Great. If I change I'll be late but...Oh well, I hope she doesn't mind."

And so both walked toward the start of an unforgettable journey.

________________________________________________________________________

Thank you for reading. This manga/anime doesn't have as many readers but I think it deserves some loving fans.

I hope you enjoyed! XD


	3. Love Before Sorrow

Sorry for updating so late! 

Had tests, huge projects and music recitals…

As well, I've been having writer's block with this story…

I hope you enjoy.... (I do love my Ellipsis)

________________________________________________________________________

**The Next Morning-Juliets Bedroom**

"You have got to be kidding....It's raining...and today was to be my only free day with ROMEO!!!"

Juliet sighed. She turned to her closet and picked out that day's outfit. She put on a low pair of cut of jeans, ripped at the hem, and a red tank top showing her belly. She put a lily in her hair, and mustering her courage, she walked down the stairs, and ran outside.

Sadly, in her hurry and concentration she had forgot her umbrella...She was soaking wet, but still smoking hot.

"Dang...But I'll be late if I change........UGH. I hope he doesn't mind."

*****************************

**Romeo's Bedroom**

""BEEP,BEEP"

"Ugh..."

Romeo slid off his bed and into the shower. Half-asleep, he washed off the morning sweat and wrapped a towel around his waist. Stumbling into his room, he walked wrote into the calendar, where today was circled in bright red.

"OMG!! Today's our date, what should I wear, what should I wear, what should I wear..."

He slipped on a pair of black baggy pants and a blue t-shirt that accented his muscularity and smexy body.

Running downstairs and outside, he didn't even know it was raining till it actually soaked him through.

"Oh crud. Great. If I change I'll be late but...Oh well, I hope she doesn't mind."

And so both walked toward the start of an unforgettable journey.

*************************

_Two people meet in the most unforgiving of circumstances and yet, they seem to be the happiest people on earth when they meet...._

***********************

**At the Cafe**

Sitting at the table with each other were Romeo and Juliet.

They were gazing into each others eyes with a kind of adoring love but at the same time a deep insecurity. They had barely any idea about the other's past, and were a bit antsy about their first date.

"So...Um...You're _The_ Juliet...Heiress to the Capulet fortune and amazing lead singer of the extremely famous band, The Capulets? Wow. I don't know what to say..."  
Romeo murmured, trailing off into silence.

Juliet shook her head.

"That's my job. Not who I am. Besides...what about you? I saw you at the ball last night. Are you a singer or part of a band? You've got to be at least slightly rich."

Romeo laughed. He sounded bitter and angry now.

"You've never heard the story? Huh...Well, 50 years ago, The Montagues was an amazing rock/rap band. However one day my father's father came back to his mansion and found my grandmother dead, with my father still alive in her arms. My father went crazy and proceeded to the Capulet mansion. The Capulets were a famous pop band led by your grandmother and grandfather. However my father sealed his fate when he shot your grandfather and then committed suicide....Our family fell from popularity, but we're coming back now..."

Juliet was shocked. She had never heard this story but now, many things seemed to make sense...

She smiled.

"That's in the past, Romeo. Let's just enjoy the day today. Alright?"

Romeo nodded and they both went on their first date.

***********

The movies, the amusement park, Romeo and Juliet did all the things a couple would do. They didn't care that they were from rival families…They were just happy being together…

***************

**That Night**

They were in front of Juliet's palace-like home. Romeo looked into Juliet's eyes.

"Thank you…For today."

"Thank you. I never got to do things like this… all the other guys would be too intimidated… Thank you."

Romeo smiled, and leaned in.

Juliet, closing her eyes, let out a sigh as Romeo's lips brushed hers…

**Behind the Hedge**

Unbeknownst to the two, a paparazzi had snapped a picture of their first kiss. However, what would happen after would cause even more distress for the two…

________________________________________________________________________

Ahhh, a short chappie, but since it's summer vacation, I'll be able to update quicker!!

So sorry guys!

Hope you enjoyed! Your reviews make me write!!!

^^  
Dellie


End file.
